Talk:Seddie/@comment-3174862-20110206215926
Well i know you guys weelll enough to tell you this! At school im teased because i gained weight like jennette only a little and they all say Didnt you used to be skinny? and neve blew up like Boooooooooom! and you are the big one your fat and one time when i was in a fight because they stole my best friends school job! Compost and they rubbed it in her face and i didnt want her to be sad so i called them hobos! in a message i wrote hobo hobo hobo hobo hobo hobo and then i got suspended for 2 weeks (from the school account) and i told the teacher they called me a fat cow behind my back (which is true) he didnt care i had to apologise to them and they didnt have to say anything he told me to apologise to them and they wouldnt except it i told him he didnt make a big deal he said Ruby did you decline it? she said no we said yes but he forced me to say it again :(! then the uniform changed its basically like a private school! why call it a public school when they changed everything! i loved the school in kindergarden it was alright then! They told me only blue and they painted the school YELLOW AND RED! UGHH!!!!! then i wrote all over my bag riot! (for paramore) and wrote one of the lyrics to their songs the truth never set me free! then i got another 2 week suspension from my account because i sent the lyrics to Teenage Dream to Jessica Gooch and i got into so much trouble because we were playing a game and she was dating a boy and it made him made and she wanted him to be mad so i sent it to them as a joke and she sent it to her mother and she told the prinicpal! and i wanted to leave the school and all the teachers are HORRIBLE they are mean! and last year i forgot to do homework because i get picked up from across the road and i have to play with my other bestie who toughens me up and i got really tired and i fall asleep as soon as i lay down on the bed! and i forgot to do my homework so for 2 weeks i had to stay in for playbreak doing my homework and then i was really sick and i wasnt their once for computers so i couldnt go out for playbreak! :( then did i mention i have had the most meanest teachers in the school for the past 4 years! i almost missed the bus once! they had almost all gotten on to the bus and we only get 10 minutes play for choir we go down to the markets and they dont tell us we stand in the boiling hot sun!!!!! singing stupid songs! and if we didnt join choir we had to do maths for 2 hours! btw i hate all the students except my friends!!!! all of these pocket kids came and it now sucks!